


one-night-stands

by 10redplums



Series: planes campaign fic [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Magical Healing Vagina, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Sex, having sex with a man you just met because why not, sex with virtual strangers, sleeping around instead of dealing with your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10redplums/pseuds/10redplums
Summary: Sam meets a dubiously-nice boy at the autumn festival, has sex with him, and maybe helps him deal with his feelings.
Series: planes campaign fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044054
Kudos: 2
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	one-night-stands

_“So, how long have you been here?” He says, twirling Sam and catching them again._

_“Oh, a- a week or so,” Sam says. “Doing some odd jobs. Pest problems. How long will you be here for?” The dance takes them through some fast steps that lets Ian show off his fancy footwork, and Sam does their best._

_“What are you looking at?”_

_“You have beautiful eyes,” they blurt out. Like the most perfect emeralds. “You- how long have you been here?”_

_“Mmm, probably a few days,” he says. “Maybe you could show me around? Maybe without our friends, just you and me?” He smiles at them, and spins them again._

_“I- maybe tomorrow? There’s a shop that’s kind of hidden,” they say. They squeak when he picks them up and lifts them through the air, and he laughs._

_“You’re awfully nice,” he says._

_When the dance ends he lingers, and bows to kiss their hand. He laughs, when they blush._

_“Would you like to dance with me, as well?”_

_“Oh! Um- sure!”_

_This dance is even faster, and Sam is thankful Tryn isn’t talking much because it’s taking a lot of their concentration to keep up. The mask keeps staring at them, though._

_“Um- something on my face?”_

_“Just looking.”_

_His hands are firm on Sam. The dance continues._

_The steps take them to dance with other people, Sam with Garfield and Tryn to parts unknown, but when Tryn comes back there’s a visible tension that leaves him as he takes Sam’s hands again._

_“Thank you for this dance,” he says, not drawing away immediately as the music fades and a new song starts. “It- was very enjoyable.”_

_“Um- yes! You too.”_

_“Um. I- want to… know more? About- you?” Sam stiffens. “Can we talk? What did you and my friend talk about?” Sam relaxes, and the two of them go to get more food._

_Ian gets to their table as they start on some roasted sticky rice and he stops, wide-eyed. Sam waves and offers him snacks. Tryn goes stiff and tries to act casual, finishing his story._

_“We were looking for you,” he says to Tryn. He looks Sam up and down, and accepts the food._

_“We were just- sharing food,” Tryn says._

_“Talking a little! But mostly sharing food.”_

_Tryn fidgets, and then gets up to go with Ian. He gives Sam a little wave and a nod, and Sam waves back. Ian visibly looks back and forth between the two of them._

_“It’s just- we had a disagreement- I think we’re fighting, and we’re both avoiding each other. And I wanted to know if- if he’d forgive me? I’ve known him for the longest time and I… don’t want to have things be like this.”_

_“I think if he’s that important to you, you should talk to him? I think he’ll want to reconcile with you too, but you need to make an effort.”_

Sam wanders aimlessly around town for a little while before shaking their head. They shouldn’t have left Ian to drink alone. They head back. 

Where are they going to take him if he’s completely drunk? Can they carry him? Should they bring him to the Assembly headquarters? They should bring him to the Assembly headquarters. Sir Josef has medicine for hangovers, he’s probably got medicine for drunkenness. What if he’s violent if he’s drunk? What if he’s just _gone?_ But the inn is there again and Sam is through the door, and Ian is still at the bar but this time with two people beside him. They’re leaning on him and laughing at something he’s saying, and then Ian turns and spots Sam. 

“Hey there, you!” He says, grinning and beckoning them over. Sam gives a little wave, shrinking back and clutching at their sash. Ian is flushed, but looks alright.

“I should- leave you to it,” Sam says. “Sorry, sorry.”

“No, stay,” he says, pushing a drink into their hands. They catch it reflexively.

“Do you two know each other?” The boy on his left says.

“Your friend here sure can drink,” the girl on his right says, and the three of them laugh. Ian takes another swig of his drink. 

“Oh, um- we just met yesterday,” Sam says. Are they friends? Is that enough time to be friends? That’s not important right now. “He- how much has he had?”

“Yeah, we just met him today.”

“Honestly, I’ve lost count.”

“I can handle my alcohol, thanks,” Ian says, pouting at them. He hums thoughtfully, playing with the girl’s hair, and Sam looks away. The boy catches Sam’s eye. The girl whispers something to Ian and he laughs.

“We were thinking of taking this out of here and having fun someplace else,” the boy says. “Wanna come with us?” Sam does not. Sam, in fact, would be about to sprint out of the bar if not for the kicked-puppy look Ian had worn at lunch. 

“I don’t think they’re the type,” Ian says, lifting his chin at them. Condensation forms on the glass, slicking Sam’s fingers.

“N-no, I just- I think you guys might already be- um-” the girl has a hand on Ian’s knee, right where Sam had put their own earlier to get his attention. Ian calls for another few drinks.

“Sam,” Ian says, smiling. “What are you doing here? Did you come back for me?”

“Oh, um- I got worried?” His grin widens. “I mean- you’re an adult and however much you drink is your business, but-” They look away, blushing.

“You did come back for me!” He pulls Sam in, crushing them to his chest, and they hold the glass carefully. “Come on,” he says, “drink. You’ll feel better!”

“I feel a little justified in coming back,” they say. “Um.” He tries to take it as they hesitate and they bat his hand away, finishing the drink. It burns as it goes down. 

They can feel the boy touching Ian, as his wandering hands brush Sam on their way. Ian rubs his cheek against Sam’s. 

“Um-” 

“Thanks for checking up on me,” Ian says, laughing, and Sam nods. 

“Um,” they say again. “This feels- like you guys are getting very- touchy. For a public space.” 

“That’s ‘cause Ian said he’s going to play with us,” the girl says, and Sam’s mouth twists a little.

“And yet you asked me to stay,” they say quietly, to Ian. They feel the boy’s hands withdraw and Ian laughs.

“Have some fun with us,” Ian says. His hands pluck the glass from Sam’s to put it on the table, and then they wander down to Sam’s hips. “I’m really good,” he adds.

“I- don’t know if it’s a good idea to _play_ as you are,” Sam says. “How about you and your friends have something to eat? And then we’ll see.”

The boy clicks his tongue and presses against Ian, and then takes the girl’s hand. “Let’s go,” he says. The girl whines but throws Ian a flying kiss and leaves with the boy. 

Ian’s chin is still on Sam’s shoulder, and they gently remove him from their person. They can’t carry him to the Assembly headquarters.

They rent a room, counting out the silver for that and for some food to be brought up. Ian leans his weight on them, chattering cheerfully, asking if _they’re_ going to have fun with him. He trips over his big feet a little and forces Sam to secure their grip on his waist. He’s drunk enough that they don’t hide the irritated expression.

They drop him unceremoniously on the bed and then sigh and remove his boots, and roll him onto his side. He whines at them, grabbing at their sash. They look for a bucket. 

“Sa-am,” he says. “We’re just having fu-un.”

“You’re in no condition to be having sex,” they say, “if I’m any judge.” Someone arrives with a tray of food and Sam takes it, schooling their expression into something pleasant and thanking them.

“That’s probably your intention with me, isn’t it?”

“No,” Sam says, putting the tray on the table near the bed. “Not when you’re like this.” He rolls onto his back.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

They click their tongue. “Does it matter? Drink this water,” they add, holding out the glass and helping him drink when he sits up. 

“I don’t get it,” he says, when he’s finished the water. He catches their hand.

“Maybe you just impressed me with your dancing,” Sam says, and he laughs and pulls them close. He drapes his arms around their waist and presses his face to the crook of their neck, murmuring their name.

“I was gonna get some,” he says. 

“If you can find them later you can get some then. Can you even get it up like this?”

“Probably,” he says. “I mean it’s happened before...” He squeezes them. “Didn’t expect you to come back to check up on me.”

“Didn’t expect me to come back for you either,” Sam says, “but here we are.” They sigh and pat his cheek. Honestly. He’s just a big kid.

“I can get it up like this,” he says, mouthing at the skin where their neck meets their shoulder. “You want to try?” They blush and push him off, and he laughs and lets himself be thrown back onto the bed. “Have your way with me, then,” he adds, stretching to make his body seem even longer than it is; they pat his cheek roughly. They pull the blanket out from under him and cover him with it up to the chin to ward off the chill, and as they look for that bucket they hear him thrashing and complaining about the warmth. 

When they come back his shirt is off, and he’s taking off his pants. 

“Morninglord- No!” They flap their hands at him. “No, put those back on!”

“It’s too hot,” he says. “I’ll lie down!”

“It’s autumn!”

“Just let me remove these; it’s too hot,” he says again. They roll their eyes and put the bucket by the bed, and get him some more water.

“Do what you like,” they say, “but drink some more.” He accedes. When they put the glass back he finishes taking his pants off and throws them across the room. He lies there, all glowing green eyes and golden skin and black underwear, and Sam fixes their eyes on the headboard.

“Am I unattractive to you? Is that it?”

“You’re very handsome,” they say, dragging a chair over to the bed, “you’re also very drunk. Believe me, it would be flattering to be propositioned, but I’m pretty sure you’re just disappointed from not getting with the other two outside.”

He reaches out and caresses their cheek. “Nah,” he says. “It’s ‘cause you care.” They start to say something and he moves his hand to cup their jaw, and brushes a thumb over their lips, and they clam up. When they don’t move their head but slide their eyes away, he pulls his hand back and wiggles under the blanket, lifting it in invitation. “Sleep with me?”

They sigh and close their eyes. “If you can ask again when you’re sober, you’re free to ask again,” they say. They take their boots off and throw their threadbare coat over the chair and he holds the blanket up, and they slide in to sit against the headboard. He turns around, back to them; they pat him once and put their hands in their lap. His breathing evens out almost immediately.

When they wake up he has an arm over their legs, his cheek on their thigh; it’s way too cute and they give in to the urge to pet his hair. He wakes up slowly, blinking up at them as they keep petting his hair, and his mouth twists. They hum at him in acknowledgement.

“Why’d you-” he bites his lip and looks down.

“Nice nap?” they say softly, still petting his hair. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Maybe I’m just that nice.” They look away from him. Those eyes are dangerous. They can feel him open his mouth to say something else, and then he clams up. Sits up and pushes them down onto the bed, his strong arms bracketing them, his mouth set in a firm line.

“Wh-”

“I meant it. Do you want to have a go?”

They reach up, pushing his hair out of his face, and his expression softens. “What do you get out of this?” they say.

“Enjoyment,” he says, giving them a smile. He tells them what day it is, when they ask. They look away, blushing.

“I- I think it would be okay,” they say, and he smiles and takes it. Even here, they can’t be direct. At least he accepts it for the capitulation it is.

He swoops down, mouth hot on Sam’s neck and grinning as they gasp, and they tilt their head to allow him more room. They feel his hands undo their sashes and open their shirt, and he feels impossibly large as he smooths them over Sam’s chest and stomach. They gasp and squirm under his way-too-hot touch, squeaking when he plays with their nipples. They feel him grin against their neck and he keeps it up with one hand, his palm big enough to cover their breast, as he undoes the ties of their pants with his other hand.

He sits up to pull their pants off and drape them over Sam’s coat, and when he turns back to them they- they cover their chest. They know what it looks like. He smiles at them and perhaps misunderstands, and plucks at their hand. He takes a handful of their sash with his other hand and leans in, pulling at them.

“Let’s see all of you, hmm?” he says, and- it’s- it’s not that, it’s- they let him pull them up to sit, to slip their shirt off their shoulders, and his smile falters and their mouth twists when he sees the yellow and blue mottling on their chest where they’ve been kicked repeatedly. Sir Josef had repaired most of the damage, but-

He pushes them back down on the bed, gently this time. “There we are,” he says. He leans down again to mouth at the soft skin under their jaw, and they run a hand through his hair; his hands roam, squeezing them and they feel him grin at how soft they are. One of his hands goes even lower, and- they yelp and he laughs, and he bears down on them as he pinches their clit. 

He takes their other hand and pins it away, freeing their chest to wrap his hot mouth around one nipple, and he grins as they gasp and writhe and arch into his touch. They feel his teeth around them as his fingers grow slicker and he laughs, and-

“ _Ngh-_ ” their eyes fly open; his finger feels so _big_ , and he bites them and laughs. “ _Ah-_ ”

“You’re so wet already,” he says, pressing his finger in to the knuckle as they moan helplessly, “were you holding yourself back?”

“I- what? _Ah-_ ” he hums and they choke on their breath as, impossibly, he presses another finger in. They moan, impaled, as he laughs again and scissors his fingers, stretching them. “Hold- holding back- what?”

“Did you want to take advantage of me, too?” he says, smiling and leaning up to suck another bruise into their neck. They breathe hard, baring their throat to him.

“N- no,” they say. “Not take advantage- ah- not- not when you were drunk-” he presses in _another_ finger and then _crooks it just so_ \- he holds their hips down as they buck and whimper under him, and he laughs as he finds a spot that makes them cry out. His hands are so _big_.

“How are we doing?” He says, biting their other breast, his fingers relentless. They didn’t know they could make such obscene noises.

“ _Ghhh-_ great,” they bite out. “Just _peachy_ -” he laughs again. 

“Okay,” he says, pulling his fingers out, and they gulp down a breath. They feel- they don’t know how they feel. “I’m ready.”

He pulls back, wiping his fingers on his underwear before scooting back to pull them off and he bares himself to Sam in all his glory, slicking himself up, and- he puts his hands on their knees. That’s- it’s pretty, but there’s no way it’s going to fit. It’s-

They take a deep breath and look away, and let their legs open. “Have your way with it, then,” they say, and- there’s a pause, and then he moves in. They bite their lip, trying to hold back any more embarrassing noises.

He pops the head in and they gasp anyway, and then he’s pressing in slow but unstoppable, and Sam feels- impaled- filled to the brim- he presses in more and more and it feels impossible that there’s _even more_ but-

“Does it hurt?” he says, and they open their eyes- when had they closed their eyes? And turn their head to look at him. They unclench their jaw.

“I- no- no,” they say, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “It’s- fine, it’s fine,” they say. He nods and nuzzles their neck again, humming. “Please- _Ah_!” He thrusts, shallow, gentle. They clutch at the sheets.

“Please?”

“Please- continue,” they say, and he laughs and takes their hands. He drapes them over his shoulders and they blink at him, and he moves to grip their hips.

“You can hold on to me like that,” he says. He holds their hips up and starts to move, slowly at first and then hard, pulling them to meet his thrusts. They hang on, whimpering quietly, as the slap of their hips fills the room. He hits that spot inside them again and they _wail_ , and cover their mouth with their hand.

He pulls it away gently, putting it back over his shoulders, and their fingers lock. “I like hearing you,” he says. He pushes one of their legs up to their chest and hits them _deeper,_ and laughs when they gasp.

“Ah- flatterer,” they say, and he laughs harder.

“Well, it’s up to you,” he says, raising their hips again, and their hands slap down from petting his hair to clutch at the sheets.

He thrusts even harder now, groaning above them as he fills them up, and they- it hurts- it hurts a little. They whimper into the back of their hand. He feels so big. _He feels so big-_

He hits that spot inside them again and they cry out and shake under him. He grins and opens their legs up further, and the whole bed shakes with the force of his thrusts as he tries to hit that spot again and again.

They cling to him as they come and the obscene noises become unbearable, and he shakes but keeps pounding into them again and again and _again,_ and he laughs as they whimper but it’s too much, too much. 

As his thrusts get even more erratic he pulls out of them gently and they jerk, and he comes across their thighs as they shake apart. 

“I- sorry about the mess,” he says, lying down beside them, as they look down at his come and wrinkle their nose a little. They reach down to drag their fingertips through the mess and taste it, and- he jerks and catches their wrist. He’s staring at them, wide-eyed and pink, and he snatches his hand back as their eyes slide away. He gets up, still naked, and they hear him puttering around the attached bathroom as they sit up. It’s a little awkward, because they can’t pull the blanket over them to cover up, and they settle for holding their legs together and covering their chest again.

He comes back, clean, with a rag he uses to clean their thighs and gently between their legs. He tosses the rag onto the table and they watch him throw himself back down beside them. He leans in their direction and blinks up at them, waiting, and- oh, okay.

They scoot back down and open their arms to him and he falls into them, pillowing his head on their chest and holding them tight. This is- this is nice. They hold him firmly, patting his hair and scratching his scalp gently. They press their mouth to the top of his head, and he sighs.

“Well-”

“Sorry,” he says at the same time, and they startle, and he clams up. 

“Wh- no,” they say. “I was going to say it was nice. What- why sorry?”

“O- oh,” he says. He squeezes them, arms around their waist, humming thoughtfully. “I feel like I forced you into it.” They hum back, nuzzling his hair with their cheek and squeezing his shoulders. They pull the blanket up to cover both of them.

“No,” they say. “I could’ve left when you were still sleeping. It… wasn’t how I expected to spend my night, but. I- didn’t mind.”

“Not minding is different from wanting something,” he says. Well, maybe where he comes from. They say nothing, and keep petting his hair. He sighs and presses his cheek to their chest. “Thanks for… taking me out of that situation, earlier.”

“Mmm. You’re… welcome?” They give a soft sigh. “I… enjoyed the sex, how about that. You didn’t force me into anything.” He hums and squeezes them again. “I’m… I feel like I shouldn’t have left you there in the first place.” 

He laughs humorlessly. “That happens a lot,” he says. “Sometimes Tryn or Vy find me. I guess they’re doing their own things today… Gotta drink earlier so they don’t find me.” He laughs, and then laughs harder when they tug on a lock of his hair. They hazard another kiss to the top of his head.

“You- you said- thank you, for...” They hum. “Would you have regretted the- the sex with… those two?”

“I don’t know,” he says. “I just want this part.” 

“The- this part?” they squeeze him the tiniest bit, and he mumbles assent. They add, softer, “do- you regret the sex you _did_ have?”

“No?”

“Oh.”

“It comes with everything,” he says, and- _oh_.

“Well, this is nice,” they say, petting his hair. “I’d- like to think we could have just- skipped to this part- if you’d asked. I dunno.” They nuzzle him. “The sex was good, don’t get me wrong! But- mmm.” They wrap their arms around him and let themself pretend. Just here, in this room. Under the blankets.

“That would be weird,” he says. “I can’t just ask strangers to hold me.” He- their heart breaks a little, for him. They wonder if he can hear it.

“You gotta seduce them for it.”

“Worked for you,” he says, and they huff a laugh and ruffle his hair.

“Mmm, yes,” they say. “I’m very easy, I think.” Actually. “What would you have- if I’d- taken you up on it. When you were drunk.”

“On what?” he says. “... Oh.” Yes. “I don’t think things would be much different? I don’t know...” They pet him some more and he closes his eyes and leans into the touch, turning his head to nudge them to pet other spots. “Mmm. Why didn’t you take me up on it?”

“Because you were drunk, Ian,” they say softly. He turns his face to their chest.

“What does that matter?”

“I didn’t want- I’d have been taking advantage of you,” they say. They want to hold him until it stops hurting. They know it doesn’t work that way. “I was completely sober. I wanted-” something. They sigh and close their eyes. “I wanted you to be sure. Feels like- I don’t know.”

He squeezes them, rubbing his cheek against their chest. “Are you really just that nice?” he says. “Adventurers aren’t that-” they feel him bite his lip. “You could get taken advantage of, you know.”

“Well, I wouldn’t just-” they laugh a little. “I did just have sex with a man I’d just met, didn’t I.” They sigh. “I’ve already been taken advantage of, don’t worry.” Well, tricked and stolen from. They ruffle his hair. “Nobody’s ever asked. I think they look at me and think I’m still a child. … You’re- I guess we’re both lucky.”

“What?”

They look away from him, continuing to pet his hair. “I mean- I don’t know. You’re being very nice.”

“I’m hardly nice,” he says, laughing. 

“This- this is nice,” they say. “And you could’ve just tied me up and taken my stuff, or something.” Ugh.

“Why would I do that? I’m not a thief,” he says. 

“Dunno,” they say, nuzzling his hair and huffing a laugh. Enjoy the person you’re with, or something. “No.”

“That other guy you danced with, however,” Ian says, laughing again. “Well- he doesn’t do that, really.”

“Tryn?”

“And I… I don’t think he’d do something like this.” He squeezes them harder. “Yeah...”

“Mmm. People like different things,” Sam says. “Do you want to? With him?” They feel him stiffen, eloquently, in their arms.

“Want to what?” he says, laughing absolutely convincingly, “what?”

They hum gently into his hair. “You don’t have to tell me anything,” they say.

“Want to what?” Transparent.

“Cuddling, I guess,” they say. He can’t get any more tense. It’ll be fine. He’s naked and can’t just go tearing out of the room. “Or sex, if you’d like. Possibly romance, though I assume that’s not something we’re having. We don’t have to talk about it.” They squeeze his shoulder.

The room is dead silent and his mouth is right over their skin, which is why they hear and feel it when he says, mostly to himself, “I don’t know.” They sigh.

“You’ve got time,” they say. “You’ve got time to do whatever you like with yourself.” They scratch his scalp gently from the crown of his head to his nape and he shivers, and Sam huffs a laugh. They keep it up.

“What’s funny?” he says, smiling again.

“You’re- very cute,” they say, and he laughs loud this time. They let him get it out, giggling themself, as he wraps his arms firmly around them and squeezes.

“I’m hardly cute,” he says, when he’s caught his breath.

“You’re adorable right now.”

“I’m not adorable,” he says, “please,” and they roll their eyes with a grin.

“Fine, fine,” they say, allowing him this. “You’re very handsome and sexy and- and masculine, and sexual, et cetera, et cetera. Big strong man who fucked my brains out.” The bed shakes with the force of his laughter and they grin to themself

“Stop giving me compliments!” He laughs more, nuzzling the crook of their neck. They pet him more, taking his laughter as a victory. “So what brings you to town, huh? A nice fella like you,” he says, when the gales of his laughter have subsided. “Adventuring, of all things.”

“Oh, uh.” Well… “Mostly I was just passing through,” they say. “Looking for work. Got caught up in some things.”

He hums into their skin. “Try to remember my name in your travels, okay? Ian Shieldheart.”

“I- alright? I can write it down, if you’d like.” It’s a bit of a weird request, but they don’t mind. He hums, and they close their eyes. “You’re nice enough,” they say. “It would be nice to remember you.”

“Good,” he says, and- “remember Tryn, too. He’s really nice. He- doesn’t have a last name.” They wait. There’s more. “He gave himself that name, you know?” That’s interesting. “At least… that’s what Royce said...”

“I should remember Vy as well.” She seemed like a nice girl.

“Yes!” He laughs. He looks up at them with a boyish grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and- _Oh._

He’s charming.

“Remember all of us,” he says, still grinning, and presses his face to their chest again before sighing and letting go. 

He pulls away and turns over and they can’t help the disappointed noise, and he looks over his shoulder at them. “I- is it okay if you hold me a bit more?” he says, and they almost laugh.

“Yes, absolutely,” they say. “Come here.” He scoots back against them and they put their arms around him. They sigh, mashing their face briefly against the back of his neck. It’s a little ridiculous; tall as he is they can’t really bend well, but it’s fine. His hands come up to hold their arms gently, and he turns his face to the pillow.

It’s awkward for about four heartbeats, and then Ian removes their arms. He turns around and pushes them to lie back, and lies down to rest his head back on their chest. “Sorry,” he says.

“It’s okay,” they say, almost laughing.

“It didn’t feel okay.”

“I’m just- a little too short, I think. You’re fine.” Their hand finds its way back into his hair.

“It’s… not that,” he says. “It’s better I can see that it’s you, I think.” Ah. “I start thinking of… other people.” They can make a good guess as to whom. They press their mouth to the top of his head again, and he sighs. “Can we stay like this? Just for a little longer.”

“As long as you like.” He hums, and they feel the sweep of his eyelashes as he closes his eyes. They pet his hair, awake, until his breathing evens out; at that point they let themself relax. There’s a little crease between his brows that sleep smooths out and he looks younger than his behavior would have led them to believe. They pull the blanket back up around his shoulders.

There’s going to be a little puddle of drool on their chest when he wakes up but that’s fine.


End file.
